


Machines Can Feel Too

by rainbow_salt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt
Summary: When RK900 is assigned to be Gavin Reed's partner, both of them aren't really happy about it. But when they start working on a case concerning the androids' leader, it will unexpectedly bring them closer.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 33





	Machines Can Feel Too

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this one shot as a part of a challenge on the Detroit: Become Human Amino. It was the Secret Santa event, and the favorite ships of the person I had to make a gift for, were RK900/Gavin and Markus/Simon. So I tried to write a one shot with these two ships, but Reed900 as the main one, even though it is pretty cliche. Now that I have a Ao3 account, I thought, hey why not post it here, too? And actually this story turned out a bit longer than a one shot, but oh well. And since this was written about a year ago, chances are, this doesn't reflect my current writing style, still I wanted to share it. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy the story! Please do tell me your opinions.

Inside the office of Captain Fowler, Gavin observed the android standing beside him. He was completely still, like a statue. His focused eyes seeming to look straight ahead, not minding Gavin next to him. He looked exactly like Connor, but also different. He was taller, had blue eyes, he was overall more intimidating – and more attractive. The brief thought passed Gavin’s mind for a split second but he shook it off. He – no it, was an android. A machine. Something he hated with every fiber of his being. Separating his gaze from the taller android, he turned back to Fowler and one word came out of his mouth.

“No.”

“Damn it, Gavin! It wasn’t an offer. It’s an order!” Fowler looked annoyed and exasperated. He wasn’t about to deal with this shit once more. It had been hard enough convincing Anderson to work with an android. Now he couldn’t deal with Gavin’s whining too.

“I am not gonna work with this plastic asshole! I don’t need a partner. I am fine on my own!” Gavin snapped.

“I don’t give a shit Gavin! You’re gonna work with this android, want it or not. He is the most advanced detective android developed by Cyberlife. Even more advanced than RK800. His capabilities are limitless. He is gonna contribute so much to this station. And I won’t throw the opportunity away just because you are being a big fucking baby about it!”

“Why does it have to be me though? Why not Tina? Why not Chris? Why not anyone?” Gavin threw his hands in the air angrily. How dare this fucking asshole ruin his established way of doing his job? Did he really hate him that much? So much that he wanted to ruin Gavin’s time spent at the station?

“Do you really want to know why, Gavin? Fine, I’ll tell you. I think it will help you get a hold of yourself. You are a good detective, I am in no way dismissing that. But your methods are questionable for the least. And you have started to get sloppy and irritable lately.” Fowler stated what was already obvious to Gavin. He knew he was more annoyed and irritated after all of the things that happened. The android revolution and all that crap.

“Look at how RK800 helped Hank to get himself together. I think RK900 will help you work more efficiently too.” 

“That’s not fair! I don’t need the help of a tin can.” Gavin yelled. “The prick doesn’t even have a name! RK900? Are you fucking serious? I am not gonna work with a John Doe of an android!”

“If it bothers you so much, name it for all care. But from now on it is your partner. And I don’t wanna hear another god damn word about it!” Fowler slammed his hand on his table. “Now get out!”

“PHCK!” Gavin turned around, slamming the door behind him, causing the glass walls of the office shake a little.

“With all due respect, Captain Fowler,” the android started to talk in his calm and calculated voice, “I don’t believe this is a very good idea. Detective Reed is clearly very dysfunctional and doesn’t want anything to do with me. Perhaps it would be more efficient for me to work with another, more tolarable officer.”

“Did anyone ask for your opinion? Everything I said to Gavin applies to you too. You are supposed to do as I say. Now go find Gavin and fix whatever this conflict is between you two.” Fowler turned his eyes away from the android, turning the pages of the folder on his table.

“Very well. Have a nice day, Captain Fowler.” The android saluted Fowler and turned around to find Gavin, closing the door gently after him.

…

Gavin grumpily sat on his chair. He didn’t want a partner. Especially not an android one. Having androids work at the station was annoying enough on its own, but having one as a partner? Now that was too much. So what if he was admittedly a little attractive? He was still an annoying fucking machine. As annoying as Connor was. Maybe even more. Jesus, wasn’t one enough? 

He saw the tall android approach his desk but decided to pretend like he didn’t care.

“Detective Reed.” The android spoke but Gavin didn’t lift his gaze from the spot he focused it on his desk. 

“Detective Reed,” the android repeated. “I am very well aware that you don’t want to work with me but-“

“Oh aren’t you so fucking clever.” Gavin cut his words. “Now what gives you that idea?”

“Detective Reed, please try to be more reasonable. I am your partner whether you want it or not. Arguing won’t change anything.” The android tried to be rational but it was in vain.

“Oh yeah? But it will sure as hell make me feel better!” Gavin responded back.

“Alright then. Say whatever you want to say now, Detective. Get it all out of your system so that you can start acting like an adult and we can focus on working together.”

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Gavin rose up from his seat and grabbed the android from the white collar of his jacket. “Act like an adult you say? I’ll show you how I act.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Detective.” His voice was calm and collected, but the red LED on his temple was telling otherwise. “My parts are quite expensive, I must say. I don’t think you could afford to replace them with your salary. Besides, harming an android is not legal anymore. You could get suspended for it, even get your badge taken away.”

“You can’t tell me what I can or can’t do you prick!” Gavin hissed, holding his collar bit more tightly. But then he felt a grip on his shoulder, separating him from RK900.

“That’s enough, Gavin!” Hank yelled, pushing him away. “Stop being such a fucking asshole towards everybody. What did this android ever do to you?”

“Oh, stop acting like you are such a saint, Hank.” Gavin spat. “Don’t even try to deny how much you hated Connor when he first came here. What had he ever done to you?”

“You see, I realized my mistake. Unlike you, asshole. I realized androids weren’t so different from everybody. Maybe you should start to try getting that into your thick head.” He gave Gavin a final look before, turning and walking away.

“Hank motherfucking Anderson. Preaching me about how to treat the androids. What a fucking joke!” Gavin murmured under his breath, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

“Detective, where are you going?” His android partner inquired.

“To the roof. I need a smoke.”  
…

Being alone up on the roof made him feel better. Tasting the familiar aroma of nicotine made him feel better. And certainly calmer. He started to think more rationally. Yes, he definitely didn’t want an android. But what choice did he have? Fowler had already made up his mind. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to change it. So working with that prick it is…

He took another breath from his cigarette, closing his eyes and trying to forget everything. But of course he wasn’t able to. 

“Fucking androids…” he murmured. But then he heard footsteps coming behind him. He didn’t care at first. It could’ve been anyone who went up to roof to smoke like him. But when the footsteps stopped right behind him, he grunted and turned to face the android.

“What do you want? Why are you following me?” He sounded tired. Maybe he didn’t have any energy left to be angry. 

“I am not. I thought that perhaps we could talk if you feel less angry and settle this down.” The android replied. “Fighthing won’t solve anything. And it would greatly reduce out capability to solve the cases if we can’t work together without you trying to tear me to pieces.”

“Yeah, you are right.” He let out an exaspareted sigh. “I guess I have to learn to work with you.”

RK900 was taken aback by the response. He had anticipated hostility, hatred even. But the man in front of him sounded tired and given up.

“Thank you for finally being reasonable, Detective.”

“Hey careful with your words tin can. I might have to work with you. But that doesn’t mean that I like you.” Gavin responded, annoyed.

“I respect that. The same thing goes for me.” The android retorted, a smirk barely visible on his lips. “I’ll let you finish your cigarette.” He said before turning away to go back inside.

…

The past week with RK900 as Gavin’s partner hadn’t been fun. But he had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated. He was still annoyed by the android’s presence but he had started to get used to it – no way in hell he would’ve admitted it out loud though. 

After their silent agreement on the roof, they hadn’t talked much. Which was fine, probably the reason why Gavin didn’t find him as annoying as he had thought. RK900 wasn’t too keen on conversation, which made Gavin somewhat felt like he was still working alone. It was starting to get a little boring though.

It wasn’t that he wanted to get to know a machine, it was just that there hadn’t been any new cases and it was starting to irritate Gavin to just sit in his desk silently while feeling the android’s presence behind his desk.

It was a friday night. Just a few hours before he can go home and forget all that happened for the entirety of last week. There weren’t many people at the station. Hank and Connor were off solving a murder investigation that Gavin couldn’t have cared less about. Tina had taken a day off because off a cold she caught. Chris and a few other cops were out patrolling the streets. The grand room devoid of the usual noise was annoying as hell. 

So he decided to make conversation.

“So tin can, were you working for Cyberlife before coming here?” Gavin asked, trying to sound uninterested.

RK900 was taken by suprise, considering the fact that Gavin hadn’t made any attempt at conversation with him during his time as his partner. He decided to ignore the insult and reply. “Yes, I was created to hunt and kill deviants, just like my predecessor, RK800. When the deviants gained freedom, I was no longer needed, so they threw me out.” 

“Wait, how did you end up here, then? And do you stay here at night?” Gavin was genuinely interested now that he didn’t even bother to hide it. He had always assumed RK900 was sent by Cyberlife just like Connor had been before, and he was returning to Cyberlife at the end of each day.”

“Well, Connor found me and let me stay with him and Lieutenant Anderson until I find a suitable place for me to stay. He also was the one who suggested me working here to Captain Fowler.” For a second Gavin could’ve sworn that he saw a grateful expression on RK900’s face. But it quickly turned into a cold and smug look. “Besides, it would be quite foolish of Captain Fowler to reject the most advanced prototype of Cyberlife.”  
Gavin let out a small, involuntary chuckle against the android’s arrogance. Smug asshole. 

But before he could say anything else, he saw someone enter the station. It was the deviant leader – Markus he remembered.

What the hell was he doing at a police station in the middle of the night?

Gavin saw him walk into Fowler’s office determinedly, although there was something weird about his expression and posture. He looked troubled. 

From where he was sitting, he couldn’t make up what he and Fowler were talking about. He didn’t have to wonder for long though. Few moments later, Fowler turned his head and met Gavin’s eyes observing him. He motioned Gavin and RK900 to come to his office.

“I don’t like where this is going at all.” Gavin muttered under his breath.

…

“Please tell Detective Reed and RK900 what happened.” Fowler told the deviant leader in front of him one Gavin and RK900 took their position in front of the desk in Fowler’s office.

Markus turned Gavin and the android beside him before speaking calmly, though worry was still evident in his voice. “My friend, Simon went missing. Yesterday afternoon he had went for a walk but he never came back. We didn’t think much of it first. But when night fell and he wasn’t still back at, we started to worry. We searched everywhere for him last night and all day today, me, Josh and North. Finally I decided to come here. I am scared something bad might’ve happened to him.” He lowered his head in sorrow.

“Okay but I don’t understand how this is my concern.” Gavin turned to Fowler. “I thought Anderson and his plastic pet were assigned to all cases regarding androids.”

“They are. But they are currently working on a case. As much as I hate to admit, you are the next best choice.” Fowler sighed. “Also I am sure RK900 will be really useful in this case.”

“Fine.” Gavin grunted.   
Sensing Gavin’s annoyance, RK900 decided to intervene. He turned to Markus and spoke calmly. “Please, do tell us all the details. It might be crucial to find your friend.”

…

So they listened with all the details Markus’ story. After reassuring him that they would do the best they could Markus went away, still worried about Simon.

Now they were sitting on Gavin’s couch in his living room. Not wanting, he had to invite RK900 to his house, to discuss the case more comfortably. It was seeming like it was going to take some time.

“Do you think he is murdered?” Gavin asked, the question all of them was thinking but not saying out loud.

“It is a possibility, yes. There are still many people out there who hate androids. Someone could’ve killed Simon to get to the deviant leader. Or at least could’ve abducted him. Still, nothing is certain. Everything remains a possibility for the time being.” RK900 spoke in his usual calm tone, but still Gavin couldn’t help but notice he sounded a bit troubled.

…

They spent the weekend trying to find clues. In the time being Gavin realized he didn’t mind RK900’s presence so much. It was almost comforting to have someone to work with you during a case. 

Finally they found the lead they were looking for. Some girl had witnessed a man dragging a blond android to a sketchy abandoned building. The description matched Simon’s.

Despite their objections, Markus insisted on coming with Gavin and RK900. However hard they tried, they weren’t able to convince him tos tay and wait at the police station. 

When they entered the building, the sight in front of them was gruesome. The place was practically a dead android dump. Some were missing a head, others’ chest were torn open, thirium pump nowhere to be seen.

Amongst the bodies they looked for a certain blond one. While Gavin turned an andriod around to see his face, he heard a scream.

It came from Markus.

He had kneeled before a lifeless body of an android. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

“NO!” Markus yelled, holding the body close to him, hugging his dead body. “SIMON, NO!” He let out a cry, sobbing. Gavin and RK900 got closer to the deviant leader, seeing the long-dead android in his arms. 

He was covered in blue blood. Left arm was missing. His face was also tainted with thirium. He looked like he was beaten up before eventually dieing and thrown away. There was a whole in his chest. His thirium pump was removed by the attacker. 

“I am so sorry.” Gavin said, not knowing what to say fort he first time in his life. “We are going to make sure justice will be served. We are going to find who did this.” RK900 added, clearly shaken by the gruesome piles of dead androids before him.

Markus cupped Simon’s thirium covered cheeks, lifting his face to bring it closer to his. “I loved him.” He sounded like he was in a trance. “I love you, Simon. Since the very beginning. I am sorry I never told you how I felt.” He break into sobs. “I loved him.” He whispered again, turning to the detectives who were silently watching the once strong and powerful deviant leader.

Hearing the words coming out of Markus’ mouth struck something inside Gavin. He had always thought androids were soulless machines, unable to feel. But here was Markus. Giving the most humane reaction to the death of a loved one. He was in love. And his love was dead. He couldn’t even imagine how that must’ve felt like.

“Goodbye, Simon.” Markus turned to face the lifeless body he was cradling in his arms again, placing the first and the last kiss on the blue lips of the dead android. “We won’t let the monster who did this to you and all the other androids get away with this.” He gently laid the body on the ground, after holding onto it and crying for a few more minutes. 

His face was wet with tears when they turned to Gavin and RK900. “Find that man, will you?” He almost pleaded, before leaving them alone with the dead androids in the dark and grim room.

…

Back at Gavin’s house, there was the most uncomfortable silence in the air between them. Both of them not knowing what to say. 

It was RK900 who finally broke the silence. “Are you feeling well?” The answer was obvious but he couldn’t have found any other question.

“I feel like shit.” Gavin murmured. “Seeing Markus cry like that. I never knew androids were this human.” Then there was another silence.

“And how are you feeling?” Now it was Gavin who spoke.

“I don’t know. I am certainly shaken by the sight of hundreds of dead androids. I just don’t know what to feel.” His voice sounded distant, it was like he wasn’t sitting next to Gavin. He was far away. His face was blank, expressionless.

What Gavin did took both of them by suprise. He reached out his hand and placed it on top of the android’s. 

RK900 raised his head, a shocked expression on his face. But didn’t pull away his hand nontheless.

“It’s okay. I don’t know what I feel most of the time either.” He reassured him.

“What do you feel right now?” RK900 asked, their faces getting closer.

“I feel like I never want to feel what Markus felt. Losing the person you love before getting a chance to tell them how I feel. I never realized before. But thanks to Markus, now I realize.” He whispered, almost to himself.

“What do you mean, Gavin?” The android questioned, confused. There was no way he was talking about what he was thinking. Seeing Simon and Markus like that had made him realize some things too. He just wasn’t sure it was the same thing Gavin has realized.

“I am gonna feel stupid for saying this, but fuck it. I think I like you.” Gavin lowered his head in embarassment, moving away from RK900.

“Detective Reed,” the android spoke silently, holding Gavin by the chin, making him face him. “I think I like you too.”

And with these words their lips met. RK900 held Gavin by his cheek, bringing him closer. Yes they needed a murderer to catch. And they would catch him, but just for tonight, they needed to get away from all these horrible things, finding comfort in the fact that they still each other. And they didn’t intend to lose each other for quite some time.


End file.
